The Legend of Raven: Chapter One
by Envy no Pride
Summary: 5 years after Ganondorf's sealed away, he escapes, and attacks the castle, capturing Queen Zelda. Link went on a quest for a young girl and left the fate of the kingdom in his tenyearold son's hands.


Chapter One: Mishaps of Misery

There is a place on a planet, called Hyrule. Hyrule is a rich land, blessed with prosperity and heros. One of them is Link, the Hero of Time. He defended Hyrule with his great blade, the Master Sword. He fought many villains like Ganon, Veran, and Agahnim. Though, he settled down and started a family, he protected the royal family to this day. His children will follow his path and one day save Hyrule too.

His only child was named Raven, after one his of ancestors, who once fought by his father, Link. Raven would ask his father to tell him the story. The story of the Oracle of Ages and the Oracle of Seasons. Raven would laugh when his father showed him the dance of a lava loving race he met when he was trying to save the Oracle of Seasons. Link would spend most of his time with his son, teaching Raven how to defend himself and others.

But, our story starts in the great castle far from Link's home. The castle in the middle of Hyrule. The castle where Queen Zelda sits upon her throne and watches Hyrule live, but, she is not watching Hyrule, but her baby child, the heir to Hyrule. The new princess.

"My lady," Zena said as she walked into the nursery, "What is your child's name?"

Zelda looked up at Zena and got up. She looked Zena in the eye and said in a proud voice, "Tell Hyrule that Princess Nayru is the heir to Hyrule!"

"My lady, you sure that you want to give her a common name? That seems unwise!" Zena exclaimed.

"True, her name is common, but that would give her an advantage in life," Zelda said as she picked up Nayru and kissed her on the cheek.

"My lady!" Zena said as if she could change the queen's mind, but she knew it was impossible.

"Zena," Zelda said as she felt a smile spread across her face, "Send the fastest man on the fastest horse to get Link here!"

Zena bowed and said, "Yes, my lady!" and with that, she left the room to find Zenoro.

Zelda carried Nayru with her to the throne room. She walked briskly across the room and opened a door. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her and took a torch in one hand. She walked more quickly than before. She walked fast enough to not be walking, but slow enough so she wasn't jogging. She opened another door and stopped walking. She whistled for the dog, but no dog came.

Odd, she thought, where's the dog?

The door behind her burst open and Zena came out. Her face showed worry and fear.

"Zelda," she gasped, "He's here!"

Zelda nodded.

"Take Nayru and get faraway from the castle!" Zelda said as she handed Nayru over to Zena. She leaned over and kissed the child good-bye.

"My lady, what about you?" Zena asked.

"You don't need to worry about me, just get out of here," Zelda said.

Zena bowed and rushed away quickly.

Zelda remembered an ancient spell and kept it in her mind. While she was doing this, there were power surges. Zelda could feel them getting stronger. There was a loud bang, followed by laughter. Laughter that would make you shake in fear. Zelda threw up her arms to protect her face from the swirling darkness that surrounded the courtyard.

"Ah, Queen Zelda," a voice rang in her ears, "It's so nice to meet you at last."

"How did you get out?" Zelda asked calmly.

The darkness stopped swirling and a beam shot towards her. She dodged it and said it a second time.

"My Queen, why would I tell you my secrets?" the voice whispered in her ears.

"Show yourself!" Zelda shouted.

There was a flash of light and a tall man appeared. He had dark skin and red hair. He wore black armor and a sword was in it's hilt, resting in his belt.

"See my Queen," he said, "I can escape from my imprisonment."

"How?" Zelda demanded.

"Simple followers," was all he said.

Zelda said nothing. She knew he wanted revenge and the Triforce.

"What do you want, Ganondorf?" she spat his name.

"Oh, you know what I want," he whispered. He shot a beam at her. Zelda waved her hand and a shield protected her.

"That won't last long, and you know it!" he shouted. He laughed and sent a stronger beam at her. The shield vanished and the beam deteriorated. He sent another beam at her and hit her. She went flying and hit the wall. His laughing filled her mind.

He gripped the front of her dress and pulled her off the ground.

"Hand me the Wisdom, and I won't hurt you!" he said.

"Liar!" she spat.

"You ugly..."

"Thesons kdor nor cson nowa sonoko!" Zelda shouted. She could feel the power draining from her.

"YOU BITCH!" Ganondorf shouted. He imprisoned her in a crystal. "You can't escape now!" He laughed.

Zelda pounded against the walls of the crystal helpless. She screamed and she screamed again as she was shocked with dark energy. She fell to her knees, just as Link skidded into the courtyard, sword drawn, reaching out to her with magic. She felt his guilt and helplessness as he was forced to watch her be taken captive. She knew that he knew that there wasn't anything that could be done. With her last bit of strength, she sent him a message in magic.

"Link, run from here. Find my daughter, a girl with a blue dot under her chin, after your son has reached his tenth birthday."

"Yes, my queen."

Zelda looked up to see faintly, tears in Link's eyes. He blinked them away and nodded. He turned on Epona and galloped out of the courtyard.

Everything went black.

Raven smiled as he looked at the target. A drawing that his father drew. The drawing was a picture of a black knight. He aimed and let the arrow fly. It hit the picture in the knight's crotch. Raven laughed. Saria laughed and tried. She hit the knight in the chest. She and Raven laughed.

Saria stopped laughing and looked down at the ground.

"Saria," Raven said as he got up, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she said.

Raven knew something was wrong. Last week his father went to fetch something for his training. He and his father were always in touch in telepathy, but recently he hadn't been able to contact him at all. That worried him.

Raven felt his father's presence, but there was another person with him. He jumped up, but Saria grabbed him and led him inside the house. She opened a window and Link came past the window. He handed Saria a young girl.

"DUCK!" Raven shouted as he pulled Saria down.

"Shh!" Saria said as she put a finger to her lips.

Raven became quiet. There was a thundering of hooves and many shouts and grunts. Some sounded in a rough lanuage, others in something else.

"Get 'em boys!" someone or something shouted outside the window.

"Check the house!" another shouted.

Raven grabbed his bow and sword. He ran to the table and got under it. He fitted an arrow in the bow and waited. The door slowly creaked up and someone entered.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Link shouted.

Raven let the arrow fly. The being fell to the ground and spotted Raven.

"Oh uh . . . " Raven said quietly. The being lunged at Raven. He grabbed Raven, but Raven stabbed the being in the eyes. The being screamed in pain as it let go of Raven. Raven got up and ran to Saria as more evil beings entered the house.

Raven and the girl screamed. Raven squeezed his eyes shut, but opened them after the beings' grunts started to bother him.

"LINK!" Saria screamed.

The next thing Raven knew, two beings were cut in half, and blood was everywhere. Four more had their stomachs sliced open. The rest scampered off in terror.

Raven looked from the guts and stomach acid, to his dad.

"DAD!" Raven said as he hugged his dad.

"Raven," Link said he picked him up.

"Yes?"

"You did a good job protecting the girls!"


End file.
